Shinigami Murakumo
Appearance A tall fellow, standing six foot and two inches just at the age of sixteen giving him as more than impressive vibe of intimidation. His teeth are sharpened to a point, a trait often found among fishermen and mermen, but here this boy is with sharpened teeth and claws like an animal. Orange hair adorns the top of his head, messy like he just got out of his head, but parts spiky like they are well taken care of. A white hood is what he wears often and lengthy pray beads hand down his neck. A gi of red and black is often found over his cloak and he never has anything less than a rapid or sinister look on his face - there's also guns at his hips and a spear in his hand. Has a large scar across his left shoulder. Background An 'orphan' child and brother of Tenma. Back when 'Shinigami' was around four or five years old their parents had left them with a small fortune on the island where Crendo Town was located. They lived off their parent's fortune for the years to come, but started to run out of money towards the year 260, the year of Crendo's end. As a child he was rough around the edges, too 'evil' to be considered human and he had no real care for any other person, but his family. Often times he'd get in trouble with the marines around the town for fighting, robbery and vandalism alongside false marketing and things of the sort. Due to neglect form parents when they were there and when they weren't they were far from actual children, it made them what they were - he was strong and Tenma was smart. A perfect contrast between the two and while he adorns the false name 'Shinigami' his brother takes up the name 'Tenshi', they are opposites in nearly every way. But, the bond between them is something stronger than blood, something bigger and powerful than words can explain - its as if their souls are linked together like twins, but vastly different. Weapons/Devil Fruit/Fighting Style Shinigami often uses rifles and pistols to shoot anywhere from long range to close range, it is something that runs in his blood. He's crafty with the way he uses guns, making sure to never miss if he never really wants to miss. Other than that he utilizes the stocks of his guns as weapons most time, doing whatever it is he needs to get the job done is his motto. He'll attack with a gun, a glaive or a pole if he has to, he's good with his hands, especially up close and personal. Deadshot - A marksman by birth, the blood of his father courses through his veins, he rarely misses his mark so long as he's calculated, but never aims for kill shots. Melee Combatant - From being raised in the wilderness to starting bar fights in Bellbirch, Shinigami is proficient at fighting with his hands and weapons all around, not sticking to his roots as a gunslinger if not needed. Crendo Arc During the Crendo Arc Shinigmai ran a fake 'five for five' game in order to scam people out of their money, there he met Lowe, who seemed to be equally good at him at shooting things. He also ended up making friends with Aros, James and a few others there - back in the good ole days. Later on he took place in the supply run, but failed horribly, only saying that he didn't care about it at all and even though it granted him more friends, he just shrugged it off at the end of the day. Moving on from this Shinigami did multiple things to try and get money and stuff of the sorts out of people, some days with Shinger and Val, they'd all explore the wilderness and drag James and Lowe along too. Upon spotting Jain he was one of the first ones to put his foot down and stand up. Once the festival began Shingiami tried his best to buy a pistol from Fergus, but ended up taking a longer time expected, eventually he finally bought the pistol after giving the old man asap story about his parents. During Crendo's end, Shinigami was already at the docks, he was the one to lead everybody on a ship and also shoot the rope attaching the ship to the docks while James tried to bite it. He watched in horror and sadness as the last of the town was destroyed - more focused on the fact the things his parents left behind were gone, but also ecstatic to finally set out to sea and sail. East Blue Arc Bellbirch Island Among doing petty robberies, arguing with others and fighting, he's been lackluster. Trying his best to put his foot down and get off the island, eventually he was offered to go to the icy isle alongside the pirate, Mar. Once there they attacked a marine base and he disposed of marines - being classified as a support actually made him mad. Nevertheless he gained a bounty and helped his crew gain fame, a ship and a devil fruit all in one swoop - currently sitting at five thousand berri is enough to please him. Konigiri Island After obtaining a ship from Mar, Shinigami led his crew to Konigiri island to scope the place out. After a while there wasn't much to do, but eventually something happened. After six wholes years Shingiami finally met up with his old friend, Aros and a few others. It seemed that the sudden surprise of marines spooked Shinigami and he acted before he thought. Without much fuss he attacked Aros, a girl and Dreamer before fleeing the scene and finding his crew. Once finding his crew he leaves and finds Tenma and Lowe fighting each other, but it ends and everybody is safely rescued on both sides... Attack on Bellbirch After planning to take Aisurselly's head, Shinigami and crew go back to Bellbirch and invade his hideout. With loaded explosives and a hot headed crew he charges in and tries to preform a hostile take over, causing a large scale fight between his crew and the Hangmen. Luckily, these crew members were just fodder hired that got defeated pretty easily, but the boss himself revealed that he was actually 100,000,000 million berri in bounty worth and he actually could transform into a mammoth. After not running and attempting to fight the titan, Shinigami and his crew are defeated pretty easily, but they don't give up. As the fight goes on Shinigami is struck with a deadly strike by the tusk of the mammoth, stretching from his left shoulder and beyond, severely wounding him and leaving him scarred for the years to come. Aisurselly eventually leaves, giving them the fame and fortune they desires - to the world, the Heaven Pirates fended off The Hangmen and earned popularity and more. To them, they know the truth and they were in over their head. Rest He deadass needed to rest after obtaining a severe injury and over straining himself. For now he rests at bellbirch, waiting to explore the world once again. Items Marine Hat - A hat that is identical to Aros', given to Shinigami by the Admiral, Hugo. (Stolen by Val ) Prayer Beads - Red and long prayer beads, that hold a meaning to him. Pistol - Shinigami got a pistol from Fergus that was once owned by a pirate that never missed a shot, so he keeps up the reputation and never misses. Rifle - One of Mar's rifle he obtained. Glaive and spear - Weapons obtained from Mar's ship. Armor - Armor obtained from Mar's ship. Map - Map of East Blue and an island near the reverse mountain. SHIP - A ship called 'home' that Indra has cared for. ( Presumably ) Thousands of berri Relationships The Heaven Pirates - His Crew? Tenma Murakumo - Brother Rainbow P. Galigar - Crew member James Fitch - Right hand Indra Rosenhayn - Crew member Jacquotte J. Blackburne - Crew's Painter Abel - Some guy Lowe - Enemy Valerie S. Parakeet - Crew member Braxton S. Parakeet - Rival Aros Conway - Childhood friend Shinger - Crew member Aisurselly - ??? Category:Characters Category:The Heaven Pirates